


A Line From Me To You

by emotionalheimlich



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalheimlich/pseuds/emotionalheimlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer Unintentional Artists Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shortest Distance Between Two Points (is a Line From Me to You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303648) by [supermatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermatique/pseuds/supermatique). 



[ ](http://8tracks.com/lyricalwaxlion/a-line-from-me-to-you)

Listen [here](http://8tracks.com/lyricalwaxlion/a-line-from-me-to-you) @ 8tracks! 

 

**_Droplets (Colbie Caillat Cover)_ \- Gareth Bush  & Anna Brenner**

You left a mark  
I wear it proudly on my chest  
Above my heart  
To Remind me that I feel the best  
When I'm with you  
Everything is effortless  
You know it's true

 

 ** _Love & Loss_ – The Honey Trees** 

And in this house I hear a voice  
The paintings of all they tell the tales of  
The faces that lie beyond these halls  
And carry the weight of love and loss

 

 ** _Sleeping Alone_ – Lykke Li**  

Someday, somehow  
Somewhere down the line  
If you save your heart for mine  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again

 

 ** _I’ll Find A Way_ – Rachael Yamagata**  

I'll find a way to see you again  
  
I used to think that anything I'd do  
Wouldn't matter at all anyway  
But now I find that when it comes to you  
I'm the winner of cards I can't play  
Wait for me  
Darling, I need you desperately here

 

**_Make It To Me_ – Sam Smith**

My mind runs away to you  
With the thought I hope you'll see  
Can't see where it's wandered to  
But I know where it wants to be  
  
I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

 

 ** _Do You Know Me_ – John Mayer**  

It's just the strangest thing  
I've seen your face somewhere  
  
An early evening dream,  
A past life love affair  
  
Do you know me, at all?  
Do you know me, at all?  
  
In all my reverie  
I thought I felt us there  
  
A feather in my hand,  
A flower in your hair

 

 ** _The Promise_ – Tracy Chapman**  

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

 

 ** _For The First Time_ – John Legend**  

I'm finally awake and I can feel my heart  
It's beating like a drum when I'm right here where you are  
I can feel it, I can feel it, oh  
Can you feel it  
  
It's like I can feel, it's like I can breathe  
It's like I can live, it's like I can love  
For the first time, for the first time  
For the first time, for the first time

 

**_Love Lost (The Temper Trap Cover)_ – Nikita Dao**

Our love was lost  
But now we've found it  
And if you flash your heart  
I won't deny it  
I promise

 

 


End file.
